1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible display device and a method for manufacturing the same to reduce a width of a peripheral edge area (i.e., bezel) of a display area.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As part of the evolution of the information age, the field of displays to visually display electric information signals is rapidly growing. In response to this trend, a great deal of research to increase performance such as slimness, weight reduction and low power consumption of various flat display devices continues.
Representative examples of flat display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), electro-luminescent displays (ELDs), electrowetting displays (EWDs), organic light emitting diode (OLEDs) displays and the like. These flat display devices, in common, necessarily include a flat display panel. The flat display panel has a structure in which a pair of substrates is joined via an inherent luminous or polarizing substance while facing each other.
Recently, flat display devices may be implemented into flexible display devices using flexible substrates made of flexible materials such as plastics to maintain display performance while being bendable like paper.
Such a flexible display device may be more widely applied than conventional display devices lacking flexibility, and research and development into practical applications of flexible display devices continues.
Meanwhile, in general, flat display devices including flexible display devices include a display area to actually display an image and a non-display area to enable connection to various driving circuits or exterior circuits as a region other than the display area.
In this regard, as a width of a peripheral edge region, that is, a bezel, of the display area, increases, the display area appears to the observer to be smaller, and product values of display devices, associated with aesthetics and usability are lowered.
Therefore, research and development associated with reduction of width of the non-display area in order to reduce bezel width are made. However, disadvantageously, there is a limitation to reduction of width in the non-display area due to areas corresponding to pads for connection to driving circuits or exterior circuits disposed in the non-display area.